Dobbs
|gender = Male |title = Deputy |affiliation = Larkville Police Department |tv series = The Punisher *''Fight or Flight'' *''Trouble the Water'' |actor = Rudy Eisenzopf |status = Alive}} Deputy Dobbs is an officer of the Larkville Police Department. Biography New Prisoners Working for the Larkville Police Department, Dobbs was tasked by Roy Hardin to enter names of their prisoners in system. Approaching Frank Castle, Marlena Olin and Amy Bendix, Dobbs took their fingertips and saliva samples while Ken Ogden took their pictures and then brought them to the cells.The Punisher: 2.02: Fight or Flight City Police Case Dobbs informed Roy Hardin that the station visited by Ferrara who stated that Frank Castle and Marlena Olin are drug dealers and murderers, and Hardin needs to extradite them to the city police. However, Hardin refused, stating that he can not release the prisoners before they are arraigned. Hardin and Dobbs ignored all of Ferrara's requests, saying that he needs extradition paperwork. John Pilgrim who came to the station with Ferrara made some suspicious comments to Hardin's decision before they left the station. As soon as they left, Pilgrim's men cut the power at the station. Murphy and Dobbs both confirmed that place was cut out of communication, checking the cellphones and radio. While Dobbs continued to work with radio, Murphy asked him what happened and Dobbs told her about Ferrara who wanted to take Castle, Olin and Amy Bendix without extradition paperwork.The Punisher: 2.03: Trouble the Water Attack on Larkville County Sheriff Station Frank Castle told Roy Hardin about his connection with Amy Bendix and Marlena Olin, noting that John Pilgrim's men will kill all of them, and their only option is turned him to Pilgrim. Hardin refused to give up and ordered Dobbs to gave his car keys to Ken Ogden who had to drive out of station and contact with the state police. Dobbs, Hardin and Murphy, stayed near the entrance, covering Ogden who rushed to the vehicle. Before Ogden could drive away, he was wounded by a long shot and Hardin ordered Murphy and Dobbs to return to the station with Ogden. While Dobbs held the flashlight, Bendix treated Ogden's wound. Hardin then ordered Dobbs to hand Bulletproof Vests to everyone in the station and replace Murphy. Pilgrim ordered Marlena Olin's Crew to open fire on the station, forcing officers to take cover and fight back. Meanwhile, another group of mercenaries used the diversion and broke into the station. Being unable to fight, Dobbs covered behind his desk while Murphy and Hardin kept shooting. However, officers were saved by Castle who took down all hostiles. Hardin thought about Pilgrim's offer to give them Castle and Bendix, and Dobbs noted that Ogden still needs medical treatment. However, Ogden refused and convinced his colleagues not to give up. While officers were preparing for the next wave, Dobbs covered himself with Bendix, witnessing Castle eliminating the whole squad of mercenaries. Eventually, all hostiles were killed and Pilgrim escaped upon the Homeland Security's interference. While Hardin talked with Castle and Dinah Madani and Ogden was taken by paramedics, Dobbs and Murphy stayed at the station, dealing with the aftermath of the attack. Equipment Weapons *' ': Dobbs utilized the standard rifle during the siege of the Larkville County Sheriff Station. With the rifle, Dobbs covered Ken Ogden while he was trying to left the station and call for backup. He later used it to fight back against John Pilgrim's mercenaries, however, Dobbs was unable to fight properly. Other Equipment *'Bulletproof Vest': Dobbs wore bulletproof vest to protect himself during the Attack on Larkville County Sheriff Station. Relationships Allies *Larkville Police Department **Roy Hardin - Superior **Ken Ogden - Colleague **Murphy - Colleague *Amy Bendix *Frank Castle/Punisher - Former Prisoner *Bruce Ogden - Former Prisoner Enemies *Marlena Olin's Crew **Marlena Olin † - Former Prisoner *John Pilgrim *Ferrara Gallery Ferrera at the Station.png JPilgrim-Ferrera-ReadyToLeaveStation.png ABendixGivesAidToKOgden-StealsKey.jpg References Category:The Punisher Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Larkville Police Department Officers Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair